Media server products offer both broadband connectivity and hard disk drive-based storage. In a typical media server product, incoming signals are received and stored to a hard disk drive, and if watched “live,” the signals are played back from the hard disk drive, after a short delay.
Solutions are desired to increase the functionality of media servers, and reduce the latencies in the storage and retrieval processes.